


Never Had A Man Like That

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Desk Sex, Escort Service, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, Suit Kink, mentions of Shiro/Haggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: All of Zarkon's subordinates were well-trained. As was Shiro.





	Never Had A Man Like That

**Author's Note:**

> A little back-to-school smut for me and you.

The door closed with a gentle click as Shiro stepped into the office. Sitting behind his massive oak monstrosity of a desk, Zarkon didn’t take any notice of him, pouring over the papers on his desk with an all-too casual air. The secretary who had let Shiro in was probably turning away the other visitors that waited outside Zarkon's office, telling them he was in some important meeting; all of Zarkon's subordinates were well-trained.

As was Shiro.

He got down on his hands and knees, the plush carpet a familiar cushion as he began to crawl forward. Zarkon didn't even look up. But as Shiro came around the huge frame of his oak desk, he pushed his chair back, spreading his legs just enough so that Shiro could fit between them. When Shiro reached him, he sat back on his heels, kneeling at Zarkon’s feet. Zarkon gave him an unremarkable glance, turning back to his papers as he placed a hand on Shiro’s head. When Zarkon didn't unzip his fly right away, Shiro let himself relax, feeling the weight of Zarkon's hand as it slowly stroked his hair. He could smell his cologne: smoky and dry.

"I see you received the gift I sent you."

"Yes - thank you, sir."

Zarkon made a sound of acknowledgement. "Does it fit to your liking?"

“Yes, sir.” The suit had appeared at his door in a discreet package: custom-tailored, made of black wool with a crisp white shirt and silver-patterned tie to match. Shiro knew it made him look good, more than good - like one of his clients rather than just an escort. But no one outside of this office would ever see it. 

Zarkon crooked two fingers, and Shiro rose, turning around when Zarkon motioned. The chair creaked behind him as Zarkon stood. Then Zarkon stepped forward so that his chest thumped against Shiro's back, the top of Shiro’s head tucked under his chin. That still gave Shiro a thrill to think about. Just the sheer size of Zarkon as he pressed against Shiro was enough to make his knees weak; the span of his broad shoulders, and the large hands that smoothed down Shiro’s arms and then his waist, examining the cut of the coat.

“Lovely,” Zarkon rumbled. Shiro wasn’t sure if that was meant to refer to him or the outfit. His hands dropped to Shiro’s hips. The sunlight glittered off the platinum wedding band on his left hand, and Shiro’s breath stuttered as Zarkon nuzzled at the corner of his jaw. One of his hands stroked over Shiro’s crotch, tracing the outline of his cock through the fabric. Zarkon squeezed gently before brining his hand up, using a finger to tip Shiro’s head sideways.

Their lips met, then tongue and teeth as Zarkon deepened the kiss, twisting to push Shiro back against the desk while biting at his mouth in an unmistakably possessive way. Shiro let out a shivery moan, and was rewarded with a nip that drew the small taste of blood. Zarkon pulled back, looking satisfied. “Do you need something, pet?”

“Touch me. Please, sir.”

Zarkon’s hand slid up his back, fingers winding into Shiro’s hair to force his head back. “Then stay still for me, and I’ll give you what you want.”

The hot brand of Zarkon’s mouth made Shiro gasp when it found his throat, and he stared unseeingly at the ceiling as Zarkon unzipped his pants. It took actual willpower to keep his hands still at his sides and not clutching onto Zarkon’s shoulders - which made his obedience that much more satisfying.

Shiro’s cock was already half-hard when Zarkon pulled it free of his briefs, thickening in the encompassing warmth of his hand. He gave it a few tugs, grip firm, before letting go and raising his fingers to Shiro’s mouth. This, Shiro didn’t need any instruction on; he took them into his mouth eagerly, licking and sucking. When they were throughly wet, Zarkon pulled them free before wrapping his hand around Shiro’s cock again and pulling their mouths back together, jerking him off while kissing him breathless.

Several minutes of that treatment left Shiro completely blank of anything but want, squirming and helpless under Zarkon’s stronger frame and grip. His lips felt bruised from kissing, and he panted when Zarkon moved back, eyes sweeping over Shiro from head to toe with an avaricious gaze.

Shiro glanced downwards, catching on the bulge along Zarkon’s erection. Zarkon saw it, and gave him a wicked smile. “I’m feeling  somewhat impatient today.” He kept pumping Shiro’s cock, a slow squeeze up the shaft that made beads of precome dribble from the tip. “Would you mind if we skipped the usual routine?”

The bit where he face-fucked Shiro, and then had him suck him hard again afterwards, he meant. Shiro nodded, and his hips jerked up into Zarkon’s grip. “N-no, sir.”

Zarkon’s smile widened. He manhandled Shiro around so that he was facing the desk, hand heavy on the back of Shiro’s neck. “Down.”

Shiro bent over, pulling his pants farther down before grabbing onto the edge of the desk. He braced himself, trying not make eye contact with the family photo on the edge of Zarkon’s desk. His breath fogged against the cool wood.

The seconds stretched as one of the desk drawers opened and closed, and there was the click of a bottle cap, some soft rustling sounds. When a cool, wet finger nudged against Shiro’s hole, he pushed his hips back, taking it eagerly. Soon Zarkon’s hand was pressed fully against him, his finger buried to the knuckle.

Zarkon carefully pumped in and out before adding more lube and introducing a second finger. They stroked and scissored, spreading the lube until Shiro could feel it threatening to overflow.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Zarkon said, deep voice rumbling. “Obedient, needy, open…” He pushed deeper, hooking his fingers to press against the soft flesh beyond Shiro’s rim. “The perfect picture of submission.”

Shiro tightened his grip on the desk, knees wavering as those thick fingers moved inside of him. “T-thank you, sir.”

His hole squeezed down on the emptiness when Zarkon slid his fingers out, but hardly a moment passed before the blunt heat of Zarkon’s cock pressed up against him. He barely had time to register that there was a condom covering it before Zarkon was easing the tip inside.

Shiro clawed instinctively at the desk as Zarkon pushed forward, already feeling the burn of being forced to stretch around him. Even with the prep it was a monumental task. _So big so big so big -_ Shiro whimpered, head dropping as Zarkon’s hips finally pressed against his ass, and Zarkon chuckled. 

“You always act like this is the first time you’ve taken it.”

“I can’t help it,” Shiro rasped. “Most of my clients don’t have a monster cock like you.”

A hard slap landed on Shiro’s ass, the flat of Zarkon’s hand ringing out with a sharp _smack_! Shiro groaned mostly from the shock, clenching down even harder.

“I think you forgot something.”

“Mmm, yes _sir_. Sorry sir.”

Zarkon’s hand came to rest on his ass, massaging it to prolong the slight sting of pain. Then he slowly pulled out, waiting until he was only just inside Shiro - and thrust in hard, 

Shiro didn’t bother being quiet. Most of his clients liked it loud, but with Zarkon, Shiro never had to force himself to come up with something realistic, or bother sounding composed. Zarkon liked him when he was undignified: squirming and grunting, legs trembling as he pushed up on his toes so Zarkon could fuck him harder. And all the while, Zarkon stayed above him, hips moving in swift, mechanical thrusts, as in control as Shiro obviously wasn’t.

The loud slapping of their hips filled the office, and Shiro shook with it. This position was perfect for Zarkon to hit Shiro’s prostate too, and the steady, glancing rhythm kept his cock hard where it bounced untouched between his thighs. It was one of the benefits of Zarkon’s methodical nature, that he always took care of Shiro as well as himself. 

He was an obedient boy, and he waited. Waited as his hips grew sore and legs began to ache, and the pleasure of Zarkon hitting his prostate turned from a dart of sensation to a steady grind that bore down on his other senses. Shiro pushed himself up on his elbows, lifting his hips as a silent signal for _more, please_ \- but Zarkon didn’t do anything besides fuck him harder.

Oh, that bastard was going to make him _beg_.

“Sir?” Shiro said. “Sir - can I come, please?”

Zarkon huffed out a laugh. “Already?”

“N-no, sir,” Shiro panted. “But - _hnn!_ \- s-soon.”

“Hmm. Do you want to touch yourself, or should I?”

The next thrust came with such force that Shiro yelped, his face flushing with the mix of pleasure and overstimulation. “I w-want it to be your hand, sir.”

There was no response from Zarkon, but the feeling of his fingers sliding over Shiro’s thigh was answer enough; Shiro threw his head back and moaned loudly as Zarkon’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. The angle made it awkward, but Shiro couldn’t care less. The relentless force of Zarkon’s cock bore down on his prostate again and again, until Zarkon’s calloused fingers rubbed against the underside of his cock with just the right amount of pressure, and Shiro collapsed from the inside out. Shiro's body went taut as his back arched, clenching down desperately on Zarkon's cock; a loud, gasping moan escaped as he came, come striping over the dark wood of the desk.

Zarkon didn't stop pounding into him, but it wasn’t long until his breathing grew uneven, and he slammed inside of Shiro once more, and then stopped, buried deep. Shiro couldn’t hold back an instinctive shudder as he felt Zarkon’s cock pulsing inside him, noticeable even through the condom. His hole was throbbing, it felt so sensitive, and Shiro knew he’d be feeling that for a while yet. Maybe even until their next appointment. 

Eventually, Zarkon let out a long, satisfied exhale, and slowly withdrew. Lube began to trickle down Shiro’s thigh, and he stayed still until a tissue brushed between his legs, wiping him clean. Then Zarkon took hold of his shoulder and guided him upright.

It took them several minutes to clean up; Zarkon wiped down the desk while Shiro tried to reassemble his outfit with still-shaking fingers. The satiated feeling of a thorough session was radiating through Shiro’s body, and it took him a second to come to attention when Zarkon turned to him. “Did you drive here?”

Shiro looked back down, fumbling with his tie. “No, I took a taxi.”

Zarkon stepped forward. Without a word, he reached down and took the tie from Shiro’s hands, reassembling it in a few quick, neat steps. “I’ll call a company car around to take you home, then.”

Shiro nodded, not in a mood to try and argue with Zarkon. It probably wasn’t the best idea for him to be making his own way through the city, given his somewhat hazy state of mind; even he could admit that.

A few more minutes made him presentable enough to go back out in public. They walked to the door together, Zarkon’s hand on the small of Shiro’s back - a professional touch, under the circumstances, but comforting in its own way. Those cool reddish eyes trailed over Shiro, stopping at the faint marks scattered across his throat. “Your next appointment is with my wife, correct?”

“Yes sir, it is,” Shiro said. “Tomorrow at seven."

Zarkon nodded. Shiro could already imagine him and Haggar sitting down with glasses of wine in hand, comparing his respective performances. "Very well. I'll see you here next week."

Shiro opened the door just a crack, looking over his shoulder to meet Zarkon’s eyes. “Absolutely, sir.”


End file.
